


Another short story chapter 510

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains a few spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 510, Gen, Take this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 510

Meanwhile in Hiro Mashima’s office, Tokyo, Real World.

 

\- What was that chapter? - asked Acnologia behind Hiro. He screamed of terror.

\- Wh-what are you doing here!? - asked Hiro -. You are fictional! You don’t exist!

\- And what are you seeing?

\- And how you know about the chapter? It comes in…

\- Thursday, I know. I have contacts.

\- What do you want?

\- Answers. The fandom wants them.

\- What they want?

\- Of who is that chair between Zeref and Papa Dragneel?

\- That’s a secret. Papa Dragneel?

\- Well, we don’t have the name so… Where am I?

\- That’s also a secret.

\- And Wahl will live or die?

\- Die, if I don’t change my mind.

\- Where is Laxus? Or Ichiya. Or some other characters.

\- I won’t say anything about it.

\- What plans do you have for me? I’ll die as the other villains?

\- I won’t say anything.

\- Out there, I have a whole fandom. Some give me a name, some a family, some like me to take care of the little Dragon Slayers. Even if they make me do it in the worst way they know. Some made me join Fairy Tail, or marry a precious girl. Some gave me kids. I want to have kids…

\- You can’t. You are fictional.

\- And one of the most loved villains in your manga. You are not the only one who imagines things with me. I’ll have to go. Some fans are waiting for me in their minds.

\- Wait!

\- What?

\- That’s all the fandom wants?

\- More boys fanservice.

\- Gray undresses himself like…

\- Not that. More bathing naked scenes. Of all the boys, not only Gray, Lyon or Natsu.

\- The girls have that.

\- Exactly. And the girls in the fandom want more of the good bodies of the boys. Acno out.

 

 Acnologia winked and disappeared, leaving Hiro alone.


End file.
